


What A View

by MadnessofVoid



Series: Sterek Week 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Hiking, M/M, Sterek Week 2019, back at it again with bad tags, i guess, outdoors, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: “You look ready to collapse and make friends with the dirt.” grunted Derek, lips twitching.Stiles rolled his eyes, trying to dish out the best glare. (Definitely was not a Hale quality glare, but he would like to think it was close enough.) “Do I? I couldn't tell. Isn't this type of breathing normal? I thought this type of breathing and -” He gestured around the general area of his face, another wheeze leaving him. “this was normal?”It was Derek's turn to roll his eyes, which was over exaggerated as always. The difference from any other time was that his lips finally allowed themselves to split into a grin. One of the rare ones that would take Stiles' breath away...if it weren't already shit.“Want me to carry you, you big baby?”Oh, now how could Stiles refuse such a lovely offer?





	What A View

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT DEAD, FOLKS!
> 
> Been a while since I have given the boys some love. Hopefully I can keep on giving this week! (Even if it is one or two fics. Better than nothing!)
> 
> Wrote this bad boy within a day, which is a first in what feels like years. It is all the fluff, 'coz we all need some fluff in our lives. It's the first fic I have finished for the event, despite it being the theme for day 3 ^^; (still fighting w/day 1)
> 
> So I hope you enjoy, and I hope you are all well fed in this Sterek Week :3

“Why...are we...oh god...could you...could you slow down? Some of...us...aren't blessed with...with supernatural stamina...”

Stiles knew he might be a tad over dramatic as he panted out every single word. Really, he did. But he was not expecting to be dragged out of bed at five in the morning to go on a hike. On fickin' Sunday, too! Sunday was lazy day! Sunday was the day to veg out and pray to whatever entity was out there that no one would find themselves nearly decapitated by a group of angry chimeras once Monday rolled around.

Not for waking up at five in the morning and going for a hike, _**Derek**_!

Speaking of the sour wolf...he listened to Stiles, stopping his brisk pace altogether. He stood there at the near tippy top of the...whatever it was they were hiking...waiting with a quirked brow. Stiles let out a wheezing sigh, also stopping to take a break. Needed to catch his breath and all, because he certainly should _not_ be sounding like he was a car engine on its last leg.

After about five minutes of breathing exercises, Stiles gave the thumbs up (which was a lie but his pride was on the line). Derek was certainly_ not _convinced. Not with that face he was making.

“You look ready to collapse and make friends with the dirt.” grunted Derek, lips twitching.

Stiles rolled his eyes, trying to dish out the best glare. (Definitely was not a Hale quality glare, but he would like to think it was close enough.) “Do I? I couldn't tell. Isn't this type of breathing normal? I thought this type of breathing and -” He gestured around the general area of his face, another wheeze leaving him. “this was normal?”

It was Derek's turn to roll his eyes, which was over exaggerated as always. The difference from any other time was that his lips finally allowed themselves to split into a grin. One of the rare ones that would take Stiles' breath away...if it weren't already shit.

“Want me to carry you, you big baby?”

Oh, now how could Stiles refuse such a lovely offer?

Whining, he held his arms out towards his wolfy boyfriend, making grabby hands and pouting extra hard. Just because. It got a snorting laugh from Derek. Another rare thing that, if Stiles' lungs were in their proper place, would steal air. The wolf made his way back down towards him, shaking his head and muttering fondly words of endearment.

(Hey, 'pain in my ass' and 'brat' are totally terms on endearment! No judging!)

Derek was barely a foot away before he lunged forward, snarling playfully and scooping up Stiles in his arms. Bridal style. Stiles let out a shrill shriek, flailing about and nearly falling right out of Derek's hold. Which, well, would be quite the opposite of the goal now, wouldn't it?

For some reason, Derek thought this was all _**hilarious**_.

“You...are an _ass_.” hissed Stiles, trying (and oh so failing) to glare Derek to death.

The wolf chuckled, pressing a kiss to his lover's temple. “You love this ass.”

Well...he wasn't wrong.

Stiles continued to glare and pout, not wanting to lose this one. And of course, because this was Derek, he wasn't bothered by it whatsoever. Just continued the hike – carrying Stiles like he was special cargo. (Which he is, thank you very much.)

Time seemed to pass in a blur after that. Derek's being was cozy, warm. Stiles had long given up on not drifting off to the sound of that golden heart beating. He had no idea how long he was napping in those arms. Only knew that eventually there was no more movement. He started to stir, a bit confused and definitely groggy. There was a kiss against his temple again, pulling out a sleepy grin.

“S'why we stop?”

“Because we're here.”

The tenderness of Derek's voice tugged Stiles out of sleep. He cracked open his eyes to see...the most beautiful view.

Bellow them, stretched out like a painting, was Beacon Hills. All the houses, all the buildings – both abandoned and in use, all the trees...just..._all_ of it. Everything was lit up by the rising sun, which speckled the sky in reds, purples, and oranges. Made what was seen every single day seem ethereal and mystical, instead of repetitive and dull. Even the ran down industrial district appeared to be touched by unearthly hands.

Stiles was in awe. He had _never_ seen anything like this! Not in real life. This was art he could only dream of seeing outside of a TV or computer screen. And here it was. In their cursed town. Here it was.

“Wow...”

“Are you happy that I got you up now?”

“Eh, jury's still out on that. But man...can't deny that view.” Stiles turned his head to look up at Derek, resting his cheek on a very cushiony pec. “How did you know about this?”

Color rose to Derek's cheek. Followed by the ears. He adverted his gaze, finding a nearby tree much more interesting. “It...took a while. Honestly...I...I didn't think it existed. Thought it was just some...story. Peter is full of those. Mom was too, sometimes.”

Stiles couldn't help the hitched breath he did. Oh...the rarest thing of them all: Derek talking about his deceased family. Stiles tightened his grip around Derek's shirt, waiting for him to continue.

“Apparently, some time before...before Rodrick was born...Dad took Mom up here. Right where we're standing, actually. He carried her, too. Not because she was some over dramatic shit -”

“Ha. Ha. Your words wound me.”

“But because she was pregnant. Can't remember how far along she was, so don't ask.”

“I wasn't going to!”

Derek hummed, brows saying, 'I don't believe you'. Stiles was ten seconds shy from arguing with the damned things, but thought better of it when he was suddenly set on a rather throne shaped boulder.

“They watched the sunrise for a while, Dad holding Mom in his arms. And then he sat her here on this rock. Said it was a throne fit for a queen. My, uh, Dad was...was a bit of a nerd.”

“Ahhh. So _that's _where you inherited it from!”

The expected pout didn't come. Instead, an adoring smile replaced it. And now that Stiles' air circulating was back on track...his breath was taken away.

He licked his lips, fingers fidgeting on the rocky arms of the throne. “So...what did you dad do next? A-after he put your mom on this weird rock-boulder thing?”

Derek started to look anxious. Something Stiles hadn't seen in a while. Normally, Stiles was the more anxious one. Always plotting every possible path and the possible outcomes to the point of a nervous break. Not so surprisingly, Derek was the more grounded one in their relationship. After all the shit he had been through, probably nothing could make him anxious now. Especially after all the healing he did.

Except for whatever happened next in this story.

Stiles waited with a patience he only seemed to have for Derek and a very few selective others. Whatever this was, he wanted to let Derek take all the time he needed to make it through. They had come so far. They could make it through this. No matter what it was.

Derek's anxiety seemed to heighten, and a hand dipped into one of his pockets. It wouldn't feel weird if it weren't for the fact that Derek usually crossed his arms around his chest when this anxious. Stiles had seen it enough to know! Knew _why_ Derek did that. So why did he stick just one hand in one pocket? It was so odd. Bothered Stiles for some reason. Why would Derek stick one hand in one -

No.

It couldn't be...could it?

No. Naaaaw!

There was no way _that_ was the reason!

Derek cleared his throat, fixating his gaze on the ground. “Stiles...you...you know you're important to me, right?”

Holy _fuck_.

Holy _shit_.

Stiles leaned back against the cold stone, swallowing hard. “Uh-huh.”

“And...you know I love you...right?”

“You tell me that every day. When we're alone. 'Coz you're shy. Wh-which is adorable.”

Derek nodded, clearing his throat a second time. “I'm not good at this...”

“What...wh-what is it that you're not good at? Is it words? That's fine. I'm good enough with words for the both of us! And you're...you're more of an actions kind of guy. Which is also adorable. So, uh, why don't you use your actions? I'll see if I can translate. Pretty sure I can, I mean, I am well versed in Derek speak. Not to toot my -”

Words died. His eyes almost popped out of his skull as he watched Derek get down on one knee, face a brilliant shade of crimson. When the tiny box was produced, the floodgates almost burst forth.

“Your...dad told me that I should say your full name for this...”

“Oh my god. You talked to my dad about this?”

“I had to ask permission, so...yeah.”

“Oh my god...”

For a third time, Derek cleared his throat. It was proceeded by the opening of the box. Sitting in a bed of velvet, was a ring that outdid the view. It was silver (Stiles made a mental note to make a joke about that later), the middle engraved with a black triskele. In the middle of the triskele was an unknown gemstone covered in swirls of red and blue. On the sides of the ring were more engravings – these ones anchors. (Because Derek was a lovable dork.) And in the middle of the anchors were the birthstones of the couple, meshed together as seamlessly as the couple themselves.

The tears were coming – Stiles could feel it. He did everything in his power to not cry. Because if he cried, his vision would get blurry. And if his vision got blurry, he would miss out on seeing the end of this. He wanted to at least be able to see the ring slide onto his finger, dammit!

“Mieczsław Genim Stilinski...”

He said the name right. There was no butchering. Oh lord, Stiles was not going to last...

“You were the biggest pain in my ass when we first met. You still are.”

Yep. Tears. Those were tears. They were coming.

“And I know I was a pain in yours. But, even though we 'hated' each other...you stuck your neck out for me. You...helped me...even though you didn't have to. You were the only one that listened in a long time...”

The floodgates opened, streaming down Stiles's cheeks and onto the hand he slapped over his mouth to muffle the sounds.

“Out of nowhere...you became my anchor. Then one of my closest friends. You sort of threw yourself into, in your words, 'boyfriend zone'. And I was...I was hoping you would...”

Derek took a deep breath, smoothing out the slight frustration in his brows at his inability to make the words he wanted. It would be cute, if Stiles could see it fully.

“Stiles... Mieczsław...will you marry me?”

That was it. Stiles was down for the count. He let out a choked sob, furiously wiping at his eyes. May have gotten snot on his sleeve, but he didn't care. And he knew Derek wouldn't either.

He huffed, holding out his hand as steadily as he could. Which was to say not at all. “You asshole...you made me cry.”

Derek blinked in confusion, seemingly frozen in place. “Hopefully a good thing?”

Stiles let out another huff, head thunking against the rock. “Yes, a good thing! And that's my answer, too. Yes. All the yeses! Now put that ring on my finger! I want to walk around town and show the damn thing off! It looks expensive, and it has all your love poured into it – I want to show it off like some pretentious jerk! I want to make Jackson _cry_ when he looks at it!”

It took a moment for it to sink in. But when it did, Derek threw his head back, laughing completely unguarded. Took a moment more for Derek to calm down and, with trembling fingers, remove the ring from its cushion. “Would you be devastated to know that he already saw it and _did_ cry?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Ah. Well...he has seen it. And he _did_ cry.”

“Good. It's fucking amazing, Der.”

“Had to be to match you.”

“Stop! You're going to turn me back into a blubbering mess! I wanna see you at least put it on before I go back to it!”

Again, Derek laughed loud and unguarded. He slid the ring on Stiles' finger while still laughing, though it sounded a bit wet this time.

And Stiles resumed sobbing seeing it on.

Looked damn good.

“I can't believe you dragged me out of bed at ass crack o'clock, took me hiking, showed me an awesome view, and proposed to me in the same place your dad proposed to your mom...” Stiles sniffed.

“Mmmm, no. They were already married in the story I was telling. They actually came up here to have some kinky sex.”

Stiles shrieked, flinging himself off the throne and right into Derek's arms. Which were shaking with even more laughter. And Stiles' half hearted fists. Because ew – that wasn't funny, _**Derek**_.

But at least this would be a good story to tell the kidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the event!
> 
> https://sterekweek2019.tumblr.com/


End file.
